Magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) based on spin-orbit torque (SOT) effect is a three terminal device. It is attractive as the reversal of the magnetization of the storage layer of the MTJ is achieved through the control of the electrical current flow-direction in the SOT electrode, which in turn generates transverse spin current due to spin-orbit interaction. Spin-orbit torque (SOT) effect may enhance MTJ. In particular, the reliability and endurance of the MTJ are greatly improved since little or no direct current flows through the MTJ.
Conventional non-volatile flip-flops may suffer from slow speed due to built-up of parasitic resistance. In addition, conventional devices may be difficult to fabricate due to complex layout.